


Les robes de madame

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: One Shot, Other, Transvestite, i'm sorry this might be tasteless
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsieur Grumman, le Général Grumman, le Généralissime Grumman, a son secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les robes de madame

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [L'équipe d'à côté](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478176) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Les robes de madame  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** général Grumman/Chris Mustang (with a twist)  
>  **Genre :** Granny's Night Out  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Thème** #06. "Les robes de princesse" pour Yuri à Tout Prix  
>  **Prompt :** Fullmetal Alchemist (manga) – Grumman/Chris – cross-dressing – avec Grumman déguisé en madame (round #7 - 6 juillet) sur KinkEnStock" >  
>  **Continuité :** plutôt post-series  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~700

Monsieur Grumman, le Général Grumman, le Généralissime Grumman, a son secret. Oh, comme beaucoup de personnages puissants. Mais le sien, il le trouve particulièrement inavouable.  
C'est que, un homme comme lui, marié puis veuf, triste mais digne, père de famille, soldat et homme à hautes responsabilités... Monsieur Grumman dans sa jeunesse, par moments, aurait bien voulu être une mademoiselle.  
Il ne l'a jamais dit à personne. Il n'avait pas vraiment le physique pour ça, et le coeur il l'a fait taire. Aujourd'hui il ne doute plus d'être un homme mais ça n'empêche pas que... ah.

Maintenant qu'il est si tard, maintenant qu'il croyait que c'était beaucoup trop tard, il a fait cette rencontre. Cette dame, Chris, est aussi âgée que lui, et pourtant si jeune dans son regard, si séduisante malgré les rides et les kilos ; en voilà une femme, une vraie.  
Chris l'encourage à être lui aussi vrai – ou... vraie elle aussi ? « Germaine » ne sait pas trop. Si elle est un personnage de déguisement qu'un vieux monsieur s'invente comme loisir, ou son être véritable caché sous sa défroque de monsieur accompli. Mais dans tous les cas, elle fait confiance à Chris.

Chris, à ses yeux, fait preuve d'un goût vestimentaire sûr qu'elle aimerait émuler. D'aucuns le jugeraient sans doute extravagant ? Mais pour elle, quitte à le faire autant se permettre des folies. 

Pour venir la voir à son bar en tout cas, elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Sachant qu'elle y sera entourées de filles jeunes et belles, avec lesquelles elle ne pourra jamais rivaliser mais dont « il » serait bien embarrassé si l'on l'imaginait qu'il comptatit les séduire, elle s'habille toujours en madame. Elle pense avoir réussi à les tromper, ou alors c'est qu'elles sont vraiment, vraiment gentilles de n'absolument rien montrer si elles ont deviné. 

Au début elle s'est déjà déguisée plutôt en mamie bien propre sur elle pour éloigner les soupçons le temps d'une expédition secrète. Maintenant qu'elle le fait pour le plaisir elle a bien envie d'être une vieille dame scandaleuse : il n'y a pas que le jeunesse qui a droit de s'amuser !

Alors elle porte des velours et des brocarts aux couleurs vives et de lourds bijoux, plus anciens encore que Chris ou elle-même. Elle sort sa panoplie de grande duchesse, de vieille princesse crétoise aux splendeurs délicieusement passées, à l'élégance d'un autre âge.  
Parce qu'elles ne font pas que s'amuser entre amies à l'abri des regards. Ces soirs-là, Germaine va chercher Chris à son bar ; celle-ci en confie la garde à la senior parmi ses filles et elles vont s'exhiber dans d'autre lieux de perdition. 

Elles vont au spectacle, attifées en dames de la haute société qu'elles sont, dans ses cabarets de réputation bancale. Elles peuvent bien boire : elles ont la résistance pour, et s'amuser... avec de jeunes garçons. Chris va plus loin que Grumman ne taquine déjà les jeunes dames sous ses ordres, mais sans jamais aller trop loin toutefois. Germaine en est encore un peu jalouse. 

Elle ni il n'a plus honte de son corps, entretenu pendant des années – malgré sa déception – pour être un bon soldat, pour être l'homme de la situation. Récemment, il a perdu la lutte : l'âge a eu raison de ses efforts. Il perd ses muscles, s'amaigrit ; sa peau s'assèche et se fait flasque, et il ne parlera de ce que l'âge fait à ses parties intimes. S'il avait eu des seins ça serait terrible à voir sans nul doute. Alors pour cacher tout ça elle se saucissonne dans des dessous à dentelles : ça la fait se sentir mieux face à son miroir. 

Au contraire de Germaine Chris même nue est toujours drapée de féminité triomphante. Elle s'épanouit encore plus avec l'âge. Germaine aime la voir ; elle n'a aucun dégoût : il y a tellement sur elle à aimer, à caresser ! Elle aurait préféré être une dame de cet acabit lui-même, mais c'était incompatible avec sa vie de soldat ; Grumman n'a jamais pu se permettre de se laisser s'empâter et se contente d'aimer l'embonpoint sur les autres. Mais elle la préfère tout de même vêtue. Car – ah ! - ses vêtements, ses robes, ses froufrous ! C'est vraiment le grand plaisir qu'il lui reste, un grand plaisir de plus en plus difficile à tenir secret...


End file.
